


Obedience [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), Sarshi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, M/M, Obedience, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spanking, Sub Gabriel, bloopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lay down on the bed," orders Castiel, calm and collected as always. "On your back. Legs spread. Hold onto the headboard with both hands, and don’t let go unless I tell you to."</p><p>    (In which Castiel, as always, manages to give Gabriel both what he wants and what he needs.)</p><p>[A multivoiced recording of a fic by Sparxflame]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Obedience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560722) by [sparxwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites). 



Cover by kalakirya.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 with bloopers](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/Obedience%20wb.mp3) | **Size:** 8.88 MB | **Duration:** 9:10min
  * [MP3 without bloopers](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/Obedience.mp3) | **Size:** 5.59 MB | **Duration:** 5:34min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Sarshi does a really good Castiel voice and this was really fun to record :) (also, nope, I'm not letting anyone play Gabriel if I get to pick!!)
> 
> The version available for streaming is the one that includes bloopers.


End file.
